


Anything For You

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fly in USA Tour, Going on Dates, Jinyoung and Jaebum are married with 5 kids basically that's the whole story, M/M, there's a little angst right at the end but it's resolved quickly I promise, there's like 0.2 seconds of markson if you squint, this is 6k words of jjp being sappy and romantic and gross so. just the usual tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Snippets of Jinyoung and Jaebum's Fly in USA experience.Basically, JJP go on many dates and take care of their children when they need it most.





	

To: Jaebummie-hyung <3

_can you believe we’re actually going to america!!_

_:D_

To: Jinyoungie <3

_i know :O_

_feels like a dream_

To: Jaebummie-hyung <3

_i’m glad you’re here hyung_

_it wouldn’t have been the same without you_

_ <3 _

To: Jinyoungie <3

_don’t make me blush jinyoungie_

_( <3) _

To: Jaebummie-hyung <3

_wish i was sitting next to you_

_i’d love to see that_

_our fearless leader!!!...blushing_

To: Jinyoungie <3

_wish i was sitting with you too of course_

_thank you for agreeing to sit alone by the way_

_i hate that one of us always has to be by ourselves on long flights_

_but you’ve been really good about it_

To: Jaebummie-hyung <3

_it’s nothing hyung_

_after all i’m used to it_

To: Jinyoungie <3

_are you trying to guilt trip me about the rooming arrangement park jinyoung_

_it’s been 2 YEARS_

To: Jaebummie-hyung <3

_i would never hyung :P_

To: Jinyoungie <3

_of course you wouldn’t :P_

_but really thank you_

_it makes my job a lot easier when we don’t have to argue about who sits alone_

To: Jaebummie-hyung <3

_anything for you hyung <3 _

~~~

“Hyung,” Jinyoung starts from where he’s hanging partially upside-down off the edge of Jaebum’s bed. “I’m bored. Let’s do something.”

Jaebum doesn’t look up from the papers he’s going over. “What do you suggest?” he asks, mostly to humor Jinyoung.

“We should go on a date,” Jinyoung decides. “Can we, hyung? We haven’t gone out together in _forever_.”

It’s tempting, Jaebum thinks, because Jinyoung is right, after all. They _haven’t_ gone out together in a long time, and as much as he loves his members, Jaebum _does_ miss spending time with just Jinyoung.

“I don’t think we’d be allowed to, though,” Jaebum laments regretfully. “Maybe if we say we want to study English somewhere quiet…”

“If you’re looking for a good place for a study date, you should go to Starbucks,” Mark suggests as he saunters in, catching the tail end of the conversation and seating himself on the couch like it’s his room (it isn’t).

“We get Starbucks all the time though,” Jinyoung points out, otherwise dismissive of Mark’s casual intrusion (the seven of them have lived together for a long time, after all; they’re used to each other’s interruptions by now). “It’s not exactly a unique experience.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never been to an _American_ Starbucks,” Mark replies. “It’s something you have to experience at least once.”

“But we can’t go by ourselves,” Jaebum suddenly realizes, turning to Jinyoung apologetically. “We’re studying English, but I doubt we know enough to comfortably order anything yet.”

Jinyoung sighs. “I didn’t even think of that.”

Mark looks back and forth between them. “I can come along with you guys to help you order if you want. I don’t mind keeping out of your way.”

“We couldn’t do that to you,” Jaebum says immediately. “You probably have other things you want to do.”

“Seriously,” Mark insists. “I’ll just be on my phone anyway. You guys rarely get any time for just the two of you, and you shouldn’t miss out on a date just because you can’t speak English.”

Jinyoung bites his lip and exchanges a long glance with Jaebum, who takes in the pleading look in Jinyoung’s eyes and knows there’s no way he can refuse him. Jinyoung’s face splits into a beaming smile as he sees the resolve in Jaebum’s eyes crumbling. Mark watches them in amusement.

“Thanks, Mark-hyung!” Jinyoung pulls him in for a quick hug before bounding off to get ready. Jaebum watches him go, fondness etched all over his face.

“You two are too much, really,” Mark says mildly, a grin on his face. “It amazes me how weak for him you are.” Jaebum can’t even deny it, because they all know it’s true. It was already bad enough _before_ they confessed their feelings for each other (a long and unnecessarily dramatic process, as the other members can attest to), and getting together hasn’t done much of anything to mitigate it; in fact, it’s probably only gotten worse.

Jinyoung emerges ten minutes later, dressed very casually but somehow still looking good, followed by a bored Bambam and a confused Yugyeom.  “Let’s go!” Jinyoung calls as he makes his way over to Jaebum and links their arms together.

“But where are you going?” Yugyeom asks.

“They’re going on a date,” Bambam answers, examining his nails disinterestedly. “Right, Jaebum-hyung?”

“You know, there was a time when the idea of me and Jinyoung going on a date got you all hyper and worked up,” Jaebum comments dryly.

“It’s gotten old,” Bambam explains like it’s obvious. “It’s not exciting anymore.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Sorry to disappoint. Anyway, Mark’s coming with us. Jackson’s in charge while we’re gone.”

“How can he be in charge if he’s not even here?” Yugyeom complains.

“He’s in me and Mark-hyung’s room,” Youngjae pipes up from where he’s been seated in the corner of the couch, ignoring everyone else in the room up until this point in favor of intently playing a game on his phone. “He was tired. But he’ll be wide awake when he hears he’s in charge, I bet.”

“Well, just make sure you don’t burn down the hotel or anything,” Jinyoung advises. “Can we trust you to stay under control?”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” the three youngest chorus in unison.

“Enjoy your date,” Yugyeom adds as an afterthought. “And try not to make Mark-hyung regret going with you.”

“Don’t worry, I know what I signed up for, it’ll be fine. See you guys later!” Mark waves at the younger members cheerfully as the three of them walk out the door.

They make their way to the nearby Starbucks, Mark ordering for all three of them while Jinyoung and Jaebum find a table to sit at. The spend their time sitting together, sipping their coffees and helping each other study their English. Mark, as he promised, sits off to the side, preoccupied with something on his phone.

“Should we start heading back?” Jaebum asks after an hour has passed. “We’ve been here for a while now.”

“I don’t feel like going back yet,” Jinyoung admits softly. “This is really nice.”

Jaebum smiles at him. “Yeah, it is. But poor Mark probably wants to do other things, we’ve kept him here long enough.”

Mark looks up at the sound of his name. “It’s okay, seriously.”

“Still, I feel bad,” Jaebum insists. “I mean, if there was something we could do without you being there, we would do that and you could go do whatever you want.”

“I think there’s a Walmart around here that you could probably walk around in without me, as long as you don’t want to buy anything,” Mark offers. “Not a very romantic location, admittedly, but it’s a cultural experience, I guess. And anyway, you two are practically married, you’re into that domestic stuff, right? It would be perfect.”

“Ooh, let’s do that!” Jinyoung agrees. He turns to Jaebum with pleading eyes. “Please, hyung?”

And there’s no way Jaebum was ever going to say no with his boyfriend looking at him like that, so he sends him a soft smile and replies, “Of course, Jinyoungie. Anything for you.”

~~~

“Let’s go get pizza.” Jaebum’s voice cuts through the comfortable silence he and Jinyoung have been sitting in for the past half hour. They’re sitting side-by-side on Jaebum’s bed, Jaebum’s head resting against Jinyoung’s arm as they each do their own thing.

Jinyoung barely glances up from the book he’s currently engrossed in. “Hyung, you know it’s not a good idea for all seven of us to be going to places together. We cause too much of a scene.”

“Not the whole group,” Jaebum clarifies patiently. “Just us two.”

That gets Jinyoung’s attention, because as much as Jaebum dotes on Jinyoung, he rarely suggests they go on dates, always being too concerned about what might happen if people were to see them. “Are you serious?” Jinyoung asks hopefully, marking his page in the book before fully shifting his attention to Jaebum. “You wanna go on a date?”

“Yeah,” Jaebum confirms with a smile. He sits up straight, cross-legged, and wraps an arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders. “I thought since Chicago-style pizza is supposed to be a specialty, we could go try it together, as a treat.”

Jinyoung’s face lights up, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he beams at Jaebum. “You’re the best, hyung!” He kisses Jaebum happily, a quick but enthusiastic peck on the lips. Jaebum pulls him in for a longer kiss in return, which of course is when Jackson chooses to walk in.

“Gross,” Jackson comments, as calmly as if he were talking about the weather. They break apart to find him leaning against the wall, adjusting his snapback as he watches them.

“You know, I kind of miss the days when their reaction to us was excited squealing and wild hand gestures,” Jinyoung tells Jaebum wistfully.

“Yeah, _that_ sure was embarrassing and strange,” Jackson muses. “Luckily, we’re all beyond that now.”

“Lucky for _you_ , maybe,” Jaebum grumbles, though there’s a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Meanwhile, I have to deal with all your bad attitudes every time I so much as try to hold hands with my boyfriend.”

“You’re like, our parents though,” Jackson points out. “Did you really expect anything different?”

“Anyway, was there something you wanted?” Jinyoung asks, adjusting his position so he’s leaning into Jaebum’s chest, anticipating (correctly) that Jaebum will wrap his arms around him.

Jackson raises his eyebrows. “ _Technically_ , this is my room, not yours. Maybe I just wanted to see what my room would have looked like if Jaebum-hyung hadn’t decided to kick me out.”

“I didn’t _kick you out_ ,” Jaebum protests. “I just warned you that it would be highly likely that Jinyoung would be spending most of his time in here.”

“Which basically translates to ‘I know we’re officially supposed to be roommates, Jackson, but I want to sleep with my boyfriend, so you should probably just go sleep in his room instead,’” Jackson finishes smoothly. “Listen, I’m not complaining about getting a room all to myself. I’m just saying, there’s no need to get all agitated about me being in here.”

“I wasn’t getting agitated,” Jinyoung grumbles. Jaebum presses a soothing kiss on the top of his head to calm him. “I was just wondering if there was an urgent matter that needed to be discussed or something.”

“Nope,” Jackson grins. “I just wanted to ask what your plans are for today, if you have any. The maknaes and Mark-hyung and I were planning on watching a movie or something.”

“The two of us going out for pizza,” Jaebum tells him.

“Another date?” Jackson looks impressed. “You’re really taking advantage of this tour, huh?”

“You could say that,” Jaebum shrugs. “Just trying to enjoy the new experiences, you know? And who better to enjoy them with than my better half?”

Jackson pretends to gag as Jinyoung beams at Jaebum in delight. “Okay, that’s my cue to leave. Enjoy your date, lovebirds.” He walks out, and Jinyoung and Jaebum faintly hear him announcing to the others that “our parents are being disgustingly sappy again.”

“He may have a point,” Jinyoung contemplates as Jaebum gets up and stretches, starting to get ready to go out. “I think you’re going a little soft, hyung.”

Jaebum pauses mid-stretch, one eyebrow raised. “Are you complaining?”

Jinyoung smirks at him, standing up and pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of Jaebum’s mouth. “Nope. In fact, I might even _love_ it.” He’s heading towards the bathroom, giggling, before Jaebum can try to get a real kiss out of him.

“Love you too, Jinyoungie!” Jaebum calls after him, grinning.

Half an hour, a rushed lesson on how to order two slices of pizza in English, and a short walk later, they find themselves in a cozy little pizza place a few blocks from their hotel. Jaebum orders for both of them, but when he goes to pay, Jinyoung reaches out an arm to stop him. “You should let me pay, hyung,” Jinyoung tells him. “You do it all the time.”

“My treat, Jinyoung-ah, I already said so,” Jaebum replies firmly.

“Seriously, Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung says, pouting at Jaebum as if it’ll do anything to change his mind when in fact, it’s having the opposite effect. “You’re spoiling me.”

Jaebum just smiles warmly at him. “Maybe I want to spoil you. Maybe you deserve to be spoiled.”

Jinyoung can’t fight the blush that rises to his cheeks, can’t keep the pleased smile off his face. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jaebum risks wrapping an arm around Jinyoung’s waist - an unusually bold move for him, especially in public - and pulls him close to whisper in his ear, “Anything for you, Jinyoungie.”

~~~

“Can we go shopping?” Bambam bursts into Jaebum’s room at a ridiculously early hour, considering their flight had reached New York quite late the previous night.

“Bambam, seriously, is there a _reason_ you have to be so loud at seven in the morning?” Jaebum grumbles, half-heartedly trying to disentangle himself from Jinyoung’s still-sleeping form.

“Is there a reason Jinyoung-hyung is in your bed when I distinctly remember Jackson-hyung being your roommate?” Bambam retorts, smirking.

“Don’t act smart with me or I won’t let you come shopping with us,” Jaebum retaliates. It has the intended effect, because Bambam immediately pouts and gives Jaebum a pleading look.

“I’m sorry Jaebum-hyung,” he apologizes. “Please can I go shopping with you?”

Jaebum pretends to think about it. “I guess so, Bam-ah,” he finally concedes, smiling fondly at Bambam.

“Thanks hyung!” Bambam cheers. “You’re the best!”

“Thought I was the best,” Jinyoung mumbles groggily from his spot next to Jaebum. “Are you saying you _lied_ to me yesterday?”

“You’re _both_ the best,” Bambam amends, grinning. “Get ready quick, the stores will start getting crowded soon!” He’s out the door before they can say anything else to him.

“Are we too indulgent with them, do you think?” Jaebum wonders aloud as Jinyoung sits up, rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s not like we’re letting him go by himself,” Jinyoung points out, stretching before placing a sleepy kiss on Jaebum’s shoulder. “Personally, I think we’re doing a pretty good job, all things considered.”

Jaebum smiles down at him, kissing the top of his head affectionately. “You always know what to say, don’t you?”

Jinyoung returns the smile and steals a quick kiss before reluctantly pulling himself away. “Come on, hyung, time to face the day.”

They’re ready to go within fifteen minutes and standing outside Bambam’s room within twenty. “Bam-ah, are you ready yet?” Jaebum asks as he uses his copy of Bambam and Yugyeom’s room key to allow Jinyoung and himself to enter.

“I’m pretty sure you’re abusing your leader privileges when you use the spare keys to just barge into our rooms,” Bambam grumbles from where he’s comparing two nearly-identical shirts.

“You’re the one who _wanted_ to go shopping,” Jinyoung reasons. “Would you rather we change our plans?”

“No!” Bambam exclaims hastily. “Sorry, hyung. Now, which shirt should I wear?”

“The blue one,” Jaebum says decisively. “Where’s Yugyeom, by the way?”

“With Mark-hyung,” Bambam answers, pulling the blue shirt on. “And Jackson-hyung was watching a movie with Youngjae-hyung, I think.”

“Well, that’s everyone accounted for,” Jinyoung nods approvingly. “Ready to go?” Bambam sends him a grin and a thumbs up.

“Okay, let’s go!” Jaebum steps aside to let Bambam leave first, lightly resting a hand on Jinyoung’s lower back as they walk out together.

They end up at a Forever 21 store not far from their hotel, a staff member quietly trailing behind them. The three of them peruse the racks on their own, occasionally pointing out items to each other that spark their interests.

Bambam quickly finds several items he wants, pleading with Jinyoung and Jaebum to let him buy all of them. “Please? I promise I’ll never ask for anything again!”

Jinyoung exchanges an amused glance with Jaebum. “Bambam, there’s no way you could _ever_ convince us to believe that.”

“Okay, fine,” Bambam concedes. “I won’t ask for anything else in New York, then.”

“You seriously want to buy five shirts? These aren’t exactly cheap,” Jaebum tries to reason.

“Hyung, _please_?” Bambam begs, pouting. “I love all of them!” Jaebum sighs, already resigned to the fact that he isn’t going to be able to refuse. Bambam’s splits into a grin as Jaebum nods tiredly. “Thank you hyung, you’re the greatest!”

As they head towards the checkout, Jinyoung notices Jaebum quietly place the only item he had picked out, a pair of jeans, back on the rack. “Hyung, don’t you want those?”

Jaebum smiles at him, and Jinyoung can already tell he’s forcing it. “It’s okay, Jinyoungie. I don’t need them.”

“That isn’t what I asked, though, now is it?” Jinyoung counters, taking the jeans back off the rack. “Come on, hyung, you _know_ you can’t lie to me. I know you’re trying to be all self-sacrificing so Bam can get everything he wants and we don’t overspend, but I’m getting these for you.”

“You really don’t need to,” Jaebum tries to tell him, but Jinyoung shuts him up with a look.

“Hyung, I’m getting them for you and that’s final,” he says firmly.

Jaebum gazes at him with a mixture of awe and adoration. “Thanks, Jinyoungie,” he mumbles softly.

Jinyoung beams back at Jaebum, his eyes soft and fond. “Of course, hyung. Anything for you.”

~~~

“Hey, Jinyoung-hyung, can we go to the aquarium?” Bambam asks as he eagerly bursts into Jaebum and Jackson’s hotel room.

Jaebum, sitting on the edge of his bed as he scrolls through his phone, looks up at the intruder. “This is _my_ room,” he reminds Bambam, sounding a little offended. “Why do you just assume Jinyoung is here?”

“Am I _wrong_?” Bambam counters. He gestures to the middle of the bed, where Jinyoung is sitting with a book in his lap, watching them go back and forth with fond amusement. “It’s pretty much a guarantee that Jinyoung-hyung will be in here.”

“That’s not the point,” Jaebum grumbles.

Jinyoung sets his book aside and moves closer to wrap his arms around Jaebum’s middle and rest his chin on Jaebum’s shoulder. “It’s okay, hyung,” he tells Jaebum soothingly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “He’s right, after all. When am I _not_ in here?”

Bambam pretends to gag as Jaebum visibly melts into Jinyoung’s touch. “Anyway, hyung, you didn’t answer my question. Can we go to the aquarium?”

“And that’s another thing,” Jaebum cuts in, agitated once again. “Why are you only asking Jinyoung for permission to go places?”

“Because he’s more likely to say yes?” Bambam answers, shrugging.

“That’s not true,” Jaebum protests indignantly.

“Shhh,” Jinyoung hushes Jaebum gently, pulling him closer in an effort to calm him down. “He’s just trying to be funny, hyung. He’s really only asking me because I told him I’d let him decide where we visit while we’re here.”

“Very funny,” Jaebum replies dryly, but the slight smile on his face ruins any chance of him actually appearing upset.

“So is that a yes?” Bambam asks hopefully.

“Just go get ready, you little brat.” Jinyoung dismisses him with an affectionate grin before refocusing his attention on Jaebum, squeezing his waist lightly. “You get ready too, hyung, you’re coming with us.”

Jaebum turns to look at Jinyoung, one eyebrow raised. “Oh really? And what if I don’t want to come?” He’s clearly trying to keep a straight face as he says it. “Maybe I was planning on doing something else today.”

They lock eyes as Jinyoung attempts to match Jaebum’s emotionless expression, but they only manage to last for a few seconds before their facade cracks and they collapse into giggles. Jinyoung tugs Jaebum in for a quick kiss, both of them still smiling against each other’s mouths. “Nice try, hyung. Let’s go get dressed.”

They go to Bambam and Yugyeom’s room when they’re ready, and this time, they don’t need to use the spare key because Yugyeom lets them in when Jinyoung knocks. “Hi Jinyoung-hyung! Hi Jaebum-hyung!” he greets them sunnily. “I hear you’re going to the aquarium.”

“Are you coming too?” Jaebum asks.

“No, he said he wants to spend the day with Jackson-hyung,” Bambam sighs dramatically before Yugyeom can say anything. “It’s like he doesn’t want to go _anywhere_ with me anymore.”

Jinyoung and Jaebum watch in amusement as Yugyeom looks at Bambam indignantly. “What are you _talking_ about? We literally do everything together, Bambam.”

“Yeah, but still.” Bambam continues to look exaggeratedly offended. “You wound me.”

“I hate to cut short the dramatics,” Jaebum interrupts, shaking his head fondly as the two maknaes turn to him with matching pouts on their faces, “but we should get going.”

“Bye Yuygyeommie, I’ll miss you!” Bambam throws himself into Yugyeom’s arms theatrically and clings to him.

Yugyeom looks like he’s torn between laughing at his best friend’s antics and returning the hug. He settles on the latter, telling him, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll miss you too. For all three hours we’ll be apart.”

After the maknaes’ unnecessarily long farewell, the aquarium-bound trio stops by Mark and Youngjae’s room to inform them of their plans before finally leaving the hotel. The three of them walk through the streets of Atlanta together, Bambam leading the way as he excitedly chatters away about how cool it is that this aquarium is the biggest one in the western hemisphere and all the things he wants to see there. As they watch Bambam affectionately and exchange fond glances, Jinyoung and Jaebum keep some distance between themselves, knowing they shouldn’t be too close together, just to be safe.

“Doesn’t this feel like a family trip?” Bambam asks a few minutes later, grinning delightedly at the two older boys.

Neither of them can deny it, so they settle for smiling back and ruffling Bambam’s hair. “It sure does,” Jaebum replies, just to humor him. “We love our little baby Bambam so much.” He reaches out to pinch Bambam’s cheek, which makes Bambam wrinkle his nose in embarrassment and Jinyoung grin widely.

Once they reach the aquarium, Bambam successfully manages to buy (or ask for, anyway, since Jaebum is the one who ends up actually paying) three tickets. Jinyoung grabs a map of the aquarium so they can at least have some idea where they’re going as Bambam continues to list off the different sea creatures he wants to see.

Jinyoung is intent on getting close-up pictures of some of the creatures they look at, and Jaebum and Bambam are content to wait as he kneels down and takes snapshots of the different kinds of fish. In front of one of the larger tanks, Bambam decides he wants to dab. When he turns to the older two boys in the hopes of getting a picture, he finds that Jinyoung is still focused on a different tank, so he hands his phone to Jaebum instead. “Get a picture of me, hyung?” Jaebum rolls his eyes fondly, but he does as he’s asked, snapping a few shots of Bambam in his signature pose.

After spending a little over two hours in the aquarium, Jinyoung suggests that they walk around the city for a bit. They’re halfway back to the hotel when they come across a small park, which they decide to wander through. There’s a clearing from where they have a good view of part of the skyline, and they stop to admire their surroundings. “Hey, Jinyoung-hyung!” Bambam’s eyes light up as an idea strikes him. He hands his phone to Jinyoung. “Take a picture of me and Jaebum-hyung dabbing in front of the skyline!”

“Do I have to?” Jinyoung groans. “It’s so embarrassing.” He chooses to ignore the multitude of times he’s dabbed alongside them.

“Please, Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum flashes a bright smile his way, and even if Jinyoung could have resisted Jaebum’s verbal plea (he couldn’t have), there’s no way he could ever say no to that smile.

Jinyoung sighs, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips as he lifts Bambam’s phone up to take the picture. “Anything for you, hyung.”

~~~

The car is completely silent as they’re driven back to the hotel. Jinyoung sits between Bambam and Yugyeom in the back row, the two younger members solemn and still a little dazed as they stare resolutely out of their respective windows, unwilling to look at anyone else. Mark and Jackson sit in the middle row, Jackson on the left and Mark on the right. They aren’t looking at each other, but Jackson’s right leg is linked with Mark’s left, a subtle source of comfort for both of them. Jaebum sits in the passenger seat, his jaw set and his eyes fixed on the road ahead; he’s clearly seething.

When they reach, they make their way upstairs without a word to each other. Youngjae, having chosen not to accompany them to Mark’s house, is waiting for them in his and Mark’s room. The welcoming smile vanishes from his face as soon as he opens the door to let them in. “Jaebum-hyung, what’s wrong? Are you -”

“Not now, Youngjae,” Jaebum interrupts tightly. As Youngjae immediately shuts his mouth and nods meekly, Jinyoung glares at the back of the leader’s head before sending the younger boy a sympathetic look. Jaebum addresses the whole group without looking at any of them directly. “Everyone go to your rooms. I need to figure out how to handle this.”

“We can help -” Jackson starts, but Jinyoung nudges him as a warning; it’ll be better for everyone if they all just keep quiet for now. “I mean, okay.”

Wordlessly, they start sorting themselves into different rooms. Yugyeom goes to follow Bambam to their room, but Bambam, his eyes shining with unshed tears, shakes his head at his best friend, which Yugyeom understands to mean that he wants to be left alone. Jackson is already pulling Mark towards his and Jaebum’s room, knowing that Jinyoung will be in charge of dealing with Jaebum tonight, so Yugyeom turns to Youngjae, who steps aside to let him into his room.

Once Jinyoung and Jaebum are the only two left standing in the hallway, Jinyoung quietly slips his hand into Jaebum’s and squeezes gently. “Come on, hyung.”

“I can manage this situation by myself, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says a little harshly, his shoulders tense as he tries to jerk away from Jinyoung’s touch.

Anyone else might have backed off, but Jinyoung just looks at him coolly. “No, you can’t. And you want to know how I know that?” Jaebum is refusing to look at him, so he reaches out a hand and turns Jaebum’s head to face him. “You’re lashing out, hyung, and you’re not thinking straight right now. So stop trying to play hero and _come on_.”

Jaebum visibly deflates at that, a guilty look crossing his face. “Sorry,” he mumbles. Jinyoung just rolls his eyes in response, but his grip on Jaebum’s hand is gentle as he walks them to his room.

He makes Jaebum sit down on his bed before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Don’t even think about moving from here, understand me? I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Before Jaebum can ask where Jinyoung is going, the younger disappears into the bathroom and emerges several moments later with a bottle of aspirin and four water bottles. Another wave of guilt crashes over Jaebum; he had been so angry that he hadn’t even thought about the other members’ potential hangovers.

When Jinyoung returns a few minutes later looking tired and worried, Jaebum immediately pulls him onto the bed with him and into a loose embrace. “I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Jaebum murmurs into Jinyoung’s hair. “I’m just - I hate not knowing what’s going to happen.”

“I know, hyung,” Jinyoung tells him softly. “But you _know_ how much the others love you, how much _I_ love you. We hate seeing you like this. You don’t have to carry the burden of a problem like this by yourself.”

“It’s my fault, though,” Jaebum sighs, turning to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. “I’m the leader. I should have been more responsible. I should have kept an eye on Yugyeom and Bambam and made sure they were okay and behaving properly and everything.”

“Jaebum-hyung, look at me.” Jinyoung brushes a few stray hairs off Jaebum’s forehead as the older reluctantly meets his eyes. “What happened today _was_ _not_ your fault. Bambam and Yugyeom are young, yes, but they’re still responsible for their own actions. We all made the decision to go to Mark-hyung’s house, and we all made decisions about what to do while we were there. That’s not just on you, that’s on _all_ of us.”

“Still,” Jaebum protests weakly. “I could have done more.”

“The _only_ thing more you could have done was not lose your temper with the kids,” Jinyoung counters. “Especially poor Youngjae. I understand that you’re frustrated and upset, hyung. I am too, but the last thing we need is for us to start getting angry at each other.”

Jaebum winces. “I know. You’re right. I’m sorry, Jinyoungie.”

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.” Jinyoung smiles wryly at him. “Mark-hyung and Jackson are pretty much okay. They get why you lost your temper, and they’re a little put out but they’ll get over it. But Youngjae and Yugyeom are still pretty shaken, and I’m really worried about Bambam.”

“He’s by himself, isn’t he?” Jaebum asks, his heart clenching at the thought of Bambam sitting in his room alone, with only the guilt he’s undoubtedly feeling right now for company.

Jinyoung nods sadly. “He didn’t even look at me when I went in. He was trying so hard to be as quiet as possible, but it was pretty clear that he was crying a lot.”

Jaebum sits up, determination in his eyes. “Are they still awake?”

“Probably,” Jinyoung affirms, sitting up as well and taking Jaebum’s hand in his own. “It’s definitely going to be hard for them to fall asleep with all this going on. Do you want me to come with you?”

Jaebum manages a tiny smile even despite the tense circumstances. “Would you listen even if I said no?”

Jinyoung returns the smile and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Jaebum’s mouth before standing, pulling Jaebum up with him. “You know me too well, hyung.”

They drop in on Mark and Jackson first, anticipating that the conversion won’t need to be as long with them. Using the spare key, Jaebum and Jinyoung enter quietly to find Mark wrapped in Jackson’s comforting arms as they converse in hushed voices. Jaebum clears his throat, looking somewhat guilty about intruding what is a clearly private moment, and Mark and Jackson slowly shift their attention to him. They eye him warily, and it’s the uncertainty on their faces, paired with the way Jinyoung squeezes his hand reassuringly, that forces the words out of Jaebum’s mouth. “I’m sorry for earlier.”

“It’s okay, Jaebum-hyung,” Jackson replies immediately. “We understand.”

“It _isn’t_ okay, though,” Jaebum continues insistently. “I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”

“We don’t blame you,” Mark says quietly. “I probably would have done the same or worse in your place. Especially since those guys are supposed to be my _friends._ ” He scowls in apparent distaste. “I’m really sorry for how they behaved, I had no idea they would be like that. But thank you for coming and talking to us.”

“Of course,” Jaebum responds, allowing a tentative smile to cross his lips. Mark and Jackson smile back at him, and he feels like some of the weight has lifted off his shoulders, a feeling enhanced by the love in Jinyoung’s eyes as he nods at Jaebum approvingly. “Sleep well, you two.”

Youngjae and Yugyeom’s room is the next stop, and Jaebum can’t help the way he immediately makes his way to Youngjae’s side, sitting on the edge of his bed, whispering apologies over and over to him. “I’m so, so sorry I snapped at you, Youngjae-yah. You didn’t do anything, you didn’t deserve that.”

Youngjae just peers sleepily up at him. “It’s okay, hyung. I’m glad you had Jinyoung-hyung to help you calm down.” Jinyoung, standing on the other side of the bed and fondly watching the pair, smiles softly.

Jaebum can’t help smiling as well, ruffling Youngjae’s hair fondly and pressing a kiss to his forehead, Jinyoung following suit moments later. “I’m glad too. Sweet dreams, Youngjae-yah.” He moves to Yugyeom next, running his fingers through the maknae’s hair as Jinyoung joins him at Yugyeom’s bedside. “How are you feeling, Yugyeommie?”

Yugyeom just moans pitifully, trying to turn and bury his face in his pillow, but Jinyoung’s gentle, insistent grip on Yugyeom’s shoulder prevents him from doing so. “Yugyeommie, you’re going to be okay. You’ll feel pretty bad in the morning, because hangovers aren’t exactly fun, but you’re going to be fine, okay?”

“Are you mad at me?” Yugyeom asks, and his voice is so quiet that Jaebum and Jinyoung both almost miss it.

“No, I’m not,” Jaebum assures him immediately. “I’m a little disappointed, maybe, but I’m not angry at you. I just want you to learn from what happened.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Yugyeom whispers as Jinyoung and Jaebum both kiss his forehead, just like they did to Youngjae. “I’ll try to be better.”

“Good night, Yugyeommie.” Jaebum makes sure to turn off the lights for them as he and Jinyoung make their way out of the room.

The lights in Bambam's room are already off when Jinyoung and Jaebum walk in, and it's entirely silent except for Bambam's quiet sniffling. The pair exchange a concerned glance before sitting down on either side of Bambam on the bed. “Bam-ah,” Jinyoung calls softly. “Please don't shut us out.”

“Go away.” Bambam’s face is buried in his pillow, and his voice comes out muffled and miserable.

“Bambam,” Jaebum sighs, rubbing the younger’s back soothingly. “Can you look at us? Please?”

Bambam hesitates for a moment before flinging himself into Jaebum’s arms. “Hyung, I’m so sorry! This is all my fault, I know ruined the entire trip and I’m so sorry, I swear I didn’t know what that word meant, I just said it because all of Mark's friends were using it and I know I shouldn’t have but I didn't know how bad it was, I swear, and I didn’t mean to get drunk and I’m sorry!”

“Shhh, Bam-ah, calm down,’ Jaebum murmurs, embracing Bambam comfortingly. Jinyoung strokes Bambam’s hair as he and Jaebum exchange another worried look. “It’s going to be okay, Bambam, I promise. We’ll move on from this.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bambam sobs. “I ruined everything.”

“No, Bambam, don’t say that,” Jinyoung tells him gently. “You made a mistake. It wasn’t okay by any means, but you understand what you did wrong and we know you aren’t going to do anything like it again. That’s the important thing. Don’t beat yourself up over this, okay? Your acknowledgement of the problem and your apology is enough.”

“We love you no matter what, okay?” Jaebum reassures him. He offers Bambam a tiny smile as Jinyoung wipes a few of Bambam’s tears away. “And we’re always here for you.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Bambam mumbles, his voice heavy with exhaustion from crying so much. “I love you too. Both of you.”

Jaebum lies Bambam down carefully, and he and Jinyoung tuck Bambam in together. “Sleep now, Bam-ah. You’ll feel better in the morning,” Jinyoung states.

“After the hangover, right?” Bambam manages to reply, a hint of his usual cheekiness evident even through the tiredness in his voice.

Jinyoung and Jaebum both laugh lightly at that. “Good night, you little brat,” Jaebum says, his voice full of affection. “Sleep well.”

They return to Jinyoung’s room and collapse on the bed together, suddenly feeling drained of energy. “How are _you_ feeling, hyung?” Jinyoung asks once they’re comfortably tangled together under the sheets, Jinyoung’s head on Jaebum’s chest and his arm draped loosely across Jaebum’s waist. “Better than before?”

“Loads better,” Jaebum agrees, playing with Jinyoung’s fingers absentmindedly. “All thanks to you, of course. You always know how to calm me down.”

Jinyoung smiles even though Jaebum can’t see him. “You weren’t going to feel any better unless you talked to them first. I know how much you love them, hyung.”

“But seriously, thank you, Jinyoungie.” Jaebum’s voice turns serious as he squeezes Jinyoung’s hand to emphasize his words. “Thank you for being so patient with me. For always putting up with me through all my moods.”

“I love you, Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung says like it’s obvious (which it kind of is, if Jaebum thinks about it, because he’s said it a thousand times before). “I’ve signed up for a lifetime of this, and I guarantee that I won’t feel like I’m ‘putting up’ with a single moment of it. I _want_ to be there for you. And I always will be.”

“I know,” Jaebum breathes, trying to hide the fact that his eyes suddenly feel wet. “I love you so much, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung leans up to press a lingering kiss to Jaebum’s lips. “I love you too. And by the way, thank _you_ for always listening to me. I know you don’t have to, since you’re the leader and all. I just - I’m glad you trust my judgement so much.”

“I know I don’t have to,” Jaebum says, tracing his finger over Jinyoung’s lips reverently. Jinyoung is looking at him with so much love in his eyes as he leans in again, Jaebum thinks he might stop breathing. “But I want to. Anything you ask, Jinyoungie, I would do it. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another JJP fic for you all! This is a little outdated, I know (I started this in July...yikes). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! You can all thank my sister for requesting (demanding) that I write about JJP's little dates in the USA. I'm glad she did though, because this was super fun to write.
> 
> In case anyone is unaware, the drama that happens at the end is related to Yugyeom and Bambam's underage drinking at Mark's party in LA, and also Bambam's use of the n-word, which he did apologize for and acknowledge that it was wrong.
> 
> Shout out to my sister as always for being my editor/motivation/biggest supporter, u da best!
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are encouraged and welcome! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
